Encarnação
by Pyoko-chan
Summary: .ºHIATUSº. .Após perder sua esposa Rin, Sesshoumaru se perde em seu sofrimento e tranca à chave seu coração. Mas Kagome, fascinada por esse intenso amor, deseja-o, sendo capaz de encarnar a falecida em si mesma. ºSessKagº ºPara MITZRAEL GIRLº ºReeditadoº


-

**_Antes de tudo, gostaria de desejar um feliz aniversário para minha grande amiga, Mitzrael Girl! n.n_**

**_Sim, Mitz, eu sei que a gente quase nunca se encontra, precisamos colocar o papo em dia e que é a terceira vez que eu publico essa fanfic! (foge dos tiros) Mas... é porque eu quero que ela fique perfeita! ;O; A minha intenção era terminar "Inimigos", mas meu cérebro super criativo e ágil não me permitiu. u.u' Gomen!_**

**_Enfim... acho que agora eu estou indo no caminho certo. Espero que goste dessa "nova" fic. Saiba que eu a fiz só pensando em você (ui!) XD._**

**_Feliz aniversário, Feliz páscoa, feliz 18 anos (já pode ser presa! XD), muita inspiração para escrever e muita audição para ouvir mais GazettE! \o/ (aquela que deseja coisas estranhas)_**

**_Adoro-te, Mitz!!_**

-

**Disclaimer: **_"InuYasha" não me pertence, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi. Não faço esta história com intenções lucrativas, mas com intenções de divertir-me e saciar-me a vontade de escrever._

_O enredo desta fanfic é baseado no livro "Encarnação", de José de Alencar. Isso não significa que a história seguirá os mesmos passos daquela, ok?_

_Boa leitura! _

_- _

**Encarnação**

**-**

**Capítulo 1: O Fim**

**-**

**-**

- Doutor! A situação dela está piorando.

- Ok, vamos usar o desfibrilador.

Na sala de cirurgia, uma equipe composta por um médico e dois enfermeiros pareciam agitados. E a paciente parecia cada vez mais calma e sem vida.

Enqüanto isso, do outro lado do hospital, um carro preto de alta classe parava bruscamente no estacionamento. De lá, saía um homem que não costumava se alterar, muito menos fazer coisas imprudentes, como quase atropelar uma criancinha no caminho ao hospital.

Mas as circunstâncias eram diferentes de todas que ele já havia enfrentado em sua vida.

Elas não o deixavam raciocinar.

- Rin... – ele disse ao sair correndo do carro.

_**- Case-se comigo, Rin! – Ela sorriu ao vê-lo ali, ajoelhado, proferindo as palavras que ela mais desejava ouvir já há dois anos, desde que começaram o namoro. **_

_**- Claro que sim, Sesshoumaru! – Ela pulou nos braços fortes do rapaz e o beijou apaixonada. Finalmente estavam noivos. Em pouco tempo, seus sonhos iriam se realizar...**_

Unidade de Tratamento Intensivo.

Sala de cirurgia nº 4.

A equipe continuava trabalhando, mas a moça na maca quase não respondia.

- Tentaremos agora o choque monofásico de 360 Joules! – quase gritou o médico para a enfermeira ao seu lado.

- Sim!

"_Vamos, Rin..."_ pensava o médico consigo. _"Você consegue. Sempre conseguiu."_

Por alguns segundos, a mulher chamada Rin pareceu reagir aos choques do desfibrilador. Em suas últimas forças, olhou diretamente nos olhos do médico, o Dr. Kurofuku Hakudoushi, um de seus melhores amigos.

-S-se... Sesshoumaru...

O barulho no eletrocardiógrafo se tornou constante e estável.

A equipe médica ficou estática, mostrando desistência.

_**- Sesshoumaru! – ele viu o doce sorriso e os olhos gentis da noiva – amanhã é o grande dia! – abraçou-o.**_

_**- Rin... Dá má sorte ver a noiva antes do casamento, sabia?**_

_**Ela riu.**_

_**- Não acredito nisso. Ao seu lado, é impossível eu ter má sorte!**_

Sentado no banco da sala de espera do hospital, Hayashida Sesshoumaru se lembrava dos momentos mais felizes com sua amada. Lembrava-se das juras de amor, do pedido de casamento, dos sorrisos que ela costumava lhe dar, do seu cheiro, e do dia em que ela havia lhe dito que estava grávida.

Seu coração palpitava e suas mãos tremiam com a aflição que sentia. Ele usava todas suas forças para se segurar e não destruir o hospital, tamanha era sua agonia.

_**Semanas depois, lá estava ela. Olhava-se no espelho sorrindo sem parar, ainda se lembrando do pedido como se tivesse sido feito há**__**alguns minutos atrás.**_

_**-Rin-chan! Já está pronta? A cerimônia está começando. – Escutou uma voz feminina na porta.**_

_**-Hai. Só um segundo. – Checou o vestido branco perfeitamente modelado para seu pequeno e frágil corpo, seus cabelos, sua maquiagem e seu buquê. Sorriu satisfeita. Tudo em ordem.**_

_**Pegou o buquê nas mãos levemente frias e trêmulas e acompanhou a prima até a entrada da Igreja, onde seu pai ofereceu a mão à filha, para que a cerimônia se iniciasse.**_

_**-Boa sorte, minha filha. – O homem disse, beijando a testa da jovem garota. – Espero que Sesshoumaru a faça muito feliz.**_

_**-Hai, otou-san. Não se preocupe, ele fará. E eu a ele. – Ela sorriu docemente para o pai, que devolveu o sorriso.**_

_**-Vamos entrar agora. – Ele notou como ela ficara estática ao lado dele. - Está nervosa?**_

_**-H-hai... – Ela segurou e apertou o braço do já idoso homem como se quisesse proteção. Ele devolveu o aperto com carinho.**_

_**-Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui. E Sesshoumaru está lá também, esperando por ti. Sorria, sim?**_

_**-Hai... – Ela sorriu forçadamente. Ele apenas riu e começou a andar conforme a música e ela o acompanhava suando frio.**_

_**Então ela olhou para frente e pôde ver claramente seu noivo a esperando não muito longe, sorrindo para ela, dando forças a ela, completamente apaixonado por ela.**_

_**Rin sorriu e esqueceu-se completamente do resto do mundo, focalizando apenas o olhar de ouro do seu quase marido. As forças voltaram e as borboletinhas do estômago sumiram. Mais uma vez, seu pai tinha razão.**_

_**Ele estava lá, esperando por ela, e apenas ela.**_

_**Aquele casamento tinha tudo para dar certo, era o que todos os presentes ali pensavam. Eles eram um belo casal. Eles iriam ficar juntos sempre.**_

_**E eternamente.**_

"_Até que a morte nos separe..." _Ele pensou, atônito.

Morte.

Essa palavra nunca havia mexido tanto com ele.

Viu o conhecido médico aproximar-se. A cabeleira lilás escondia seu rosto e ele estava cabisbaixo.

Xingou-o mentalmente.

Odiava quando Hakudoushi agia daquele jeito. Primeiro que, assim como Sesshoumaru, ele procurava nunca demonstrar emoções, a não ser que fossem fortes demais e, mesmo assim, somente para pessoas próximas demais.

Assim como ele.

O Dr. Karafuku parou na frente de Sesshoumaru. E se demorou alguns severos minutos, até finalmente dizer, num fio de voz:

- Sinto muito...

Os olhos dourados encararam os lilases com um misto de tristeza, fúria, mágoa e esperança de que fosse tudo um sonho. Ou uma mentira.

-...Hashi... – ele falou baixinho. _"Diga que é mentira..."._

Hakudoushi tentou corresponder ao olhar dourado, mas ao faze-lo, lembrou-se dos olhos cor de chocolate da garota, e do modo como havia dado seu último suspiro.

_**- Sesshoumaru...**_

Desviou o olhar.

Não, não era mentira. Nem um sonho. Ou pesadelo. Era apenas...

O fim.

- Nós tentamos de tudo – de repente, a voz jovial do enfermeiro que havia ajudado o Dr. Karafuku apareceu atrás do mesmo. "Há quanto ele estava ali?", o médico se perguntou.

O rapaz tocou levemente nos ombros coberto pelos cabelos longos e prateados.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo.

Hayashida Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e apertou suas mãos com raiva. Odiava, simplesmente _odiava_ que sentissem pena dele. Principalmente se fosse uma pena falsa, dada por um completo estranho.

Fitou os orbes castanhos com ódio. O enfermeiro estagiário estremeceu. O homem de olhos perspicazes olhos lilases pareceu perceber o que poderia acontecer em seguida, e agiu rapidamente.

- Muito obrigado, Okasaki_-san_. – tocou no ombro do jovem rapaz – Você já fez o bastante.

-... Sim... – Okasaki Keita agradeceu ao seu médico responsável por salvar-lhe a vida e retirou-se num piscar de olhos.

- Perdõe-no, Sesshoumaru. Ele não tem culpa.

"_Culpa?"_, ele pensou. Sabia muito bem de quem era a culpa. Daquele maldito motorista irresponsável, que ousara embriagar-se em plena luz do dia e provocar o acidente _e _a morte dele próprio e de Rin com seu bebê.

"_Bebê..."_

Levantou a cabeça bruscamente, fitando desesperado o amigo doutor, que pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- Não... – meneou a cabeça – também não foi possível salvá-lo. O impacto do acidente foi muito grande. Receio que tenha partido na mesma hora.

Os olhos dourados brilharam em dor.

_**- Sesshoumaru...**_

A cena persistia na cabeça de Hakudoushi. E ele, um profissional há tantos anos, respeitado e conhecido por sua frieza e profissionalismo, também se abatia com a situação.

Sem dúvida, eles se amavam demais.

Por vontade de confortá-lo, ou medo do que poderia acontecer com seu hospital, sentou-se ao lado do amigo.

- Eles... morreram... Os dois... – Sesshoumaru falava mais para o nada do que para o médico ou para ele mesmo.

Era realmente difícil perdê-los. E se segurar para não acabar destruindo algo ou _alguém_ era tão complicado quanto respirar àquela hora. Sentiu o ódio subir-lhe à cabeça. Naquele momento, prometeu que iria viver para matar o bêbado que acabara com sua esposa e filho. De uma forma lenta, dolorosa, para que ele se arrependesse do dia em que havia nascido!

- Ele também morreu. – disse Hashi. – Na hora. A única que conseguiu chegar aqui viva foi a Rin.

Sesshoumaru aquietou-se em desgosto. Até mesmo o prazer da vingança havia sido tirado dele?...

- Ah! Sesshoumaru! Hakudoushi! – um rapaz de cabelos e olhos escuros correu até a dupla que permanecia sentada. Havia suor em sua testa, e sua respiração era um pouco ofegante. Estava claro que havia saído correndo de seu trabalho.

- Olá, Miroku. – Hashi sorriu com amargura. E Miroku entendeu rapidamente a gravidade da situação. Enrijeceu-se, e seu sorriso habitual desapareceu como se nunca houvesse existido.

- Eu sint-

- Bem... – os olhos lilases o cortaram. Já não estava agüentando ver a cara de enterro das pessoas quando descobriam a notícia.

_**- Sesshoumaru...**_

Chega! Já era demais!

-... Acho que seria bom você levá-lo para casa, Miroku. – levantou-se.

- Sim. – sentou-se ao lado do recém-viúvo. – Sesshoumaru?... Que tal ir para casa agora? – Honjou Miroku foi cauteloso. Estava com medo de que o amigo se levantasse bruscamente e destruísse metade do prédio.

Mas, ao invés do esperado, os olhos dourados o fitaram com desgosto, segurando uma tempestade que nascia em seus orbes. Nas suas mãos, raiva, força e sangue.

- Miroku?... – surpreendeu a todos. Nunca chamava Miroku pelo primeiro nome. Talvez nada mais causasse surpresa ou fizesse sentido na mente de Sesshoumaru.

O rapaz de olhos castanhos sorriu com pena. Tentou disfarçar, com receio de que Sesshoumaru o esmurrasse, mas isso não iria acontecer. O homem à sua frente não estava em condições de perceber a pena em seu olhar, muito menos reagir a ela.

- Vamos... – ele puxou o amigo pelo braço. – Até mais, Hashi!

- Até... – o Doutor sorriu leve. Pela primeira vez, estava aliviado - e não rancoroso – por ter um amigo como Honjou Miroku.

Miroku abaixou a cabeça, já compreendendo o que estava acontecia. Nesse exato instante, pensou em Rin. Em seu belo sorriso, suas risadas e os momentos que passaram juntos.

_**- Miroku!!**_

Certamente sentiria muitas saudades da amiga.

Fitou Sesshoumaru e imaginou o quão mal o normalmente frio homem poderia estar se sentindo.

O rapaz se aproximou, tocando no ombro do homem de olhos dourados. Este, não sentiu. Não estava naquela dimensão.

- Vamos, entre no carro.

Sesshoumaru, sem perceber, obedeceu. E Miroku não pôde deixar de perceber que o estado dele era muito pior do que pensara.

* * *

Harafuku Hakudoushi, ou 'Hashi', andava pelo corredor do grande hospital pesaroso. Normalmente, não se abalava tanto com a morte de um paciente. 

Mas ela era mais que apenas 'mais um paciente'.

Ela era sua amiga.

_**- Sesshoumaru... – ela olhou no fundo de seus olhos, como se quisesse dizer uma série de coisas, mas não pôde.**_

"_Cuide dele, por favor__**", ele entendeu.**_

Suspirou.

"_O amor deles prevaleceu até o último momento..."._

De repente, sentiu tristeza, vontade de cumprir o que supostamente havia sido pedido e, por mais que não quisesse admitir... inveja.

Pegou seu celular e discou um número, mas antes que pudesse efetuar a ligação, uma enfermeira o interrompeu:

- Harafuku-sama, temos um problema urgente!

- Sim! – ele colocou o aparelho no bolso. Afinal, ainda era um profissional – Leve-me até lá.

* * *

- Sesshoumaru?... 

Nada.

- Sesshoumaru? – aumentou sua voz. Mas o homem parecia não querer – ou não **poder** escutá-lo – Sesshoumaru! Vamos, dê algum sinal de vida!

- Ela... – finalmente ele se pronunciou, devagar e baixinho: - Ela... morreu... Miroku... não é?

Miroku paralisou. Não estava pronto para responder corretamente ainda. Apenas assentiu em silêncio.

- ... Então não era um pesadelo. – ele riu como se achando graça da situação.

- ... Mas... – ele tentou amenizar a dor do amigo – ela com certeza está num lugar melhor agora.

- Você acha?...

- Sim, claro! – ele sorriu.

- ... Um lugar melhor... sem mim? Ela está mais feliz sem mim?

Essa última frase poderia ser proferida com um semblante ameaçador, mas Sesshoumaru não parecia lembrar-se de como agia na frente de Honjou.

Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – tentou consertar, sem sucesso, e deixou a frase morrer sozinha.

- ...Entendo. – Sesshoumaru soltou seu cinto para poder sair do carro. Quando estava para faze-lo, Miroku soltou:

- Eu só acho que ela está num lugar bem mais lindo que aqui, olhando para nós e protegendo-nos... principalmente a você.

Não houve troca de olhares amigos. Não, isso não havia entre os dois. Mas as palavras pareciam suficiente no momento.

Sesshoumaru saiu do carro, fez uma reverência em agradecimento ao amigo, e entrou em sua casa.

O publicitário, então, deu marcha ré com o carro e se deslocou para seu próprio destino. Voltaria ali depois.

Jaken, o empregado mais leal e mais antigo da família Hayashida, já estava a par de toda a situação e, obviamente, entrando em um ataque de pânico.

Assim que Sesshoumaru chegou em casa, ele abordou-o, enchendo-o de perguntas e exclamações de desespero.

Mas o telefone tocou antes que qualquer resposta pudesse ser proferida.

Era Miroku:

- Deixe-o em paz agora. Mais tarde poderá perguntar a mim, ok?

-Sssim... – o homenzinho assentiu e desligou o aparelho logo em seguida, voltando aos seus afazeres (e fazendo barulhos altos, como se estivesse quebrando ou esbarrando em algo, tamanho seu nervosismo).

Quando finalmente se viu sozinho, Sesshoumaru olhou em volta. A casa parecia mais vazia. E foi então que "caiu a ficha" e tudo fez um sentido completamente insano.

Murmurou lentamente para si:

-Ela se foi...

Sua primeira reação foi exatamente aquela que Hashi prevera e tanto temera: Gritou e quebrou tudo o que via pela frente. Em poucos minutos, boa parte dos móveis estavam quebrados, os quadros espalhados – exceto os que continham Rin como figura principal – e as paredes completamente sujas.

O mordomo o olhava e pedia para parar. Quando ele finalmente parou, olhou severamente para o empregado.

-Eu sou rico. Posso ter tudo isso novamente, se quiser. – disse ríspido propositalmente. Jaken tremeu-se e decidiu ficar quieto.

Após ter quebrado copos, pratos, espelhos, vasos de plantas, quadros e outras coisas, ele subiu com sua postura superior de volta para o quarto. Sua real intenção era quebrar o que sobrara.

Mas, quando abriu a porta e viu o aposento completamente arrumado, cuidado e perfumado; quando viu a enorme cama de casal que ele dividia com a falecida Rin, jogou-se nela, já sem forças para continuar a destruição.

Agarrou o travesseiro que ela sempre usava e aspirou o perfume. Sentiu o doce cheiro do xampu que ela sempre usava e sentiu como se ela estivesse ali, com ele.

Mas cometeu o grave erro de abrir os olhos, e se viu sozinho novamente. A tristeza tomou conta de seu ser. Como tudo isso fora acontecer?

-...Mas o que eu realmente quero, meu dinheiro não pode comprar...

Abaixou a cabeça em sinal de derrota, e finalmente, cedeu às lágrimas um pequeno espaço em seu rosto.

Finalmente, chorou a dor da enorme perda.

Chorou pela triste chegada do fim.

Chorou pela morte de sua queria e falecida amada, Rin.

_--Continua..._

* * *

_**Nham... Se eu disser que ainda não ficou perfeito, alguém me mataria? XD ****Ok, não vou dizer. u.u... Mas eu fiz o melhor que pude!** _

**_Ah... incrível como eu tinha tanta coisa para dizer aqui e, agora, deu branco! -.-_**

**_Quanto a essa "babação" toda na Rin... Bom, isso é essencial para a fic, ao menos no início. E essa "babação" continuará não por muito tempo. Por isso, anti-Sess/Rin, não se desesperem e sejam pacientes, ok?_**

**_Bem... _**

**_Tentarei postar o quão antes a disponibilidade de tempo me permitir! E prometo editar essa N.A. sempre que lembrar de algo importante._**

**_Quem achar algum erro gramatical, se concordância, ou trecho sem sentido no texto, por favor, me avise!_**

**_Para quem havia lido a fic antes, deve ter percebido as diferenças básicas. Para quem não leu, tentei fazer com que essas diferenças jamais tivessem existido. Espero seus comentários para saber se ficou melhor, pior, a mesma coisa, ou "ainda não defini minha opinião". XD_**

**_Até mais!_**

**_E feliz aniversário, Mitz-chan! n.n/ (corre)_**

* * *

_**"Encarnação", Capítulo 1 - O Fim.**_

_**Reescrito e reeditado em março de 2008.**_

_**Por Pyoko-chan.**_


End file.
